dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Power of Love Explodes? The 2nd Universe's Witchy Warriors!
is the one hundred and second episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is August 6, 2017. Summary Zen-Oh scrolls through the universes on his GodPad and notes that amount of fighters has decreased. Brianne de Chateau calls for her female companions, Sanka Ku & Su Roas, to get ready to fight. Goku thanks Android 17 and Android 18 for their help as they run in different directions, with Goku wondering where Jiren is so he can fight him. Brianne de Chateau gains the attention of the remaining fighters as Universe 2 undergo a recital, much to the annoyance of Beerus and Champa. Helles gracefully announces her fighters, as Brianne, Sanka and Su begin transforming. However, before they can finish, they are immediately blasted by Android 17. The girls confront 17 on his vulgar actions, and Toppo comes to their defense, saying that a warrior assuming a pose is justice and should not be interrupted. Goku convinces 17 to let them transform, and he complies. Every warrior notices the girls' change in appearance, and most of the male warriors are infatuated with their looks. Goku, 17 and Vegeta prepare to fight them so they can demonstrate their power, and Brianne de Chateau unleashes a love attack with a sweet aroma that would brainwash those who inhale its scent. Old Kai is impressed by the attack, and Whis points out that the Universe 7 fighters will be fine, pointing out their stoic nature, also pointing out that Master Roshi, the one that they would be worried about the most, is also unaffected. Gohan tells his comrades that due to the fighting stage getting more and more destroyed, they should begin to fight independently. Piccolo and Tien agree and they all separate, telling each other not to get knocked off too easily. Beerus and Champa note that the Universe 2 warriors, despite their bizarre looks, changed the atmosphere of the tournament. Vegeta fires a blast that blows away the pink-colored gas shading the entire tournament ring, disappointed in Universe 2's minuscule increase in power. Brianne de Chateau calls Vegeta impatient, saying that the attack was just a greeting and the real fight starts now. She proudly orders her comrades to fight, wishing them good luck. Brianne and Vegeta fight an equal battle, and Vegeta is impressed that their transformation isn't just for show. Brianne does an attack where she turns into a ball and launches herself at Vegeta, and Vegeta prepares to punch her, but instinctively dodges the attack due to her gross face. Piccolo prepares to fight Jirasen, however Brianne ends up knocking him out of the ring. Goku casually blocks all of Su's punches, while Su demonstrates her Yacchaina Fist, firing energy blasts at Goku that manages to push him back. 17 effortlessly dodges all of Sanka's attacks, but he is bitten, showing Sanka's wild animal instincts. Sanka begins using the ruined fighting stage to her advantage, increasing her speed by jumping off the walls. Before she lands another attack, Sanka is blocked by 17's Android Barrier. Sanka is shocked that 17 pretended to be weak, and 17 laughs that she fell for it. 17 tries to knock her off, but she is saved by Vikal, who launches her back towards 17, knocking him down. 18 asks if 17 needs any help, and 17 says he'll get serious, immensely increasing his speed and knocking Vikal off. 17 tells Sanka that he knocked Vikal off because her wings were a nuisance, and fights an even battle with her. 17 shows off a new attack, creating an energy blast that he stands on in mid-air as footing. Both Zen-Ohs and the Great Priest confirms that this is allowed and is not in violation of the rules, and with another attack, 17 knocks off Sanka. Goku is impressed, noting that 17 was hiding some powers when they fought on the island. 17 confronts Brianne, who is enraged that her comrades were knocked off. There are 39 minutes left until the end of the tournament. Battles *Android 18 vs. Paparoni *Toppo and Dyspo vs. Jimeze and Zirloin *Rubalt vs. Monna *Botamo vs. Obuni *Zarbuto vs. Cabba *Vikal vs. Pancea *Rabanra vs. Ganos *Android 17 vs. Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku, & Su Roas *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Everyone *Piccolo vs. Jirasen *Master Roshi vs. Kunshi *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Jiren *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Jirasen *Goku vs. Su Roas (Rozie) *Android 17 vs. Sanka Ku (Kakunsa) *Android 17 vs. Sanka Ku (Kakunsa) and Vikal *Android 17 vs. Sanka Ku (Kakunsa) and Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) Trivia *Vegeta's reaction to Brianne's spin attack is very similar to the face Vegito does in "The Climactic Battle! The Miraculous Power of a Relentless Warrior!", when Fused Zamasu cries. *The scene where Vikal saves Kakunsa from being rung out is an over-the-top parody of shoujo anime romance, presumably indicating a romantic relationship between the two women. This is further evidenced by Helles and Ribrianne's commentary that the two have the power of love on their side. Animation Staff *'Script' - Atsuhiro Tomioka *'Storyboard' - Masato Mitsuka *'Episode Director' - Masato Mitsuka *'Animation Supervisor' - Koji Nashizawa & Yoichi Onishi *'Key Animators' - Koji Nashizawa, Yukihiro Kitano, Futoshi Higashide, Kenji Miuma, Yong-ce Tu *'2nd Key Animators' - Miyako Tsuji, Mua Tsukino, Shuntaro Mura, A-Line, TAP, Toei Phils. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga